


Not the same

by TopDog001



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDog001/pseuds/TopDog001
Summary: Bea is alive and back but it is not the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a thank you story for everyone who made the effort to comment on my previous stories.   
> Your kind words are greatly appreciated and they push me to write more.   
> Special thank you goes to those who comment regularly. You make me smile and I´m always curious what you have to say. ;)
> 
> THANK YOU!

 

Will Jackson walked into the governor´s office just to find Vera Bennet hunched over her desk pale as a ghost. Her current state must have something to do with the visit from the Department of Correctional Services and the state prosecutor. They came unannounced and left just a few minutes ago, Will saw them leaving on the camera. Vera let out a long sigh and motioned to him to sit down.

\- What is it? – he asked as he sat down and looked at her distraught face. – What did they want?

Vera licked her lips and took in a long breath. Her hands were nervously squeezing each other. She opened her mouth few times but couldn't get out a word. Shaking her head in disbelief she took another breath.

\- Bea Smith is alive. -  she finally said. Her words piercing through the quiet room and landing heavily. Will froze. He would have been sure that he heard wrong but looking at the pale woman in front of him he knew that his ears serve him well so far. What he heard is true and not just his imagination.

\- How? – was the only thing he managed to ask.

\- She survived the attack and they have decided to declare her dead while working with her to bring down Fergusson.

Will didn't move. He was still in shock even if what Vera said made sense.

\- What does it mean? What did they want?

\- They want her to move back here.

That makes sense too. But what does that mean for them? What did Bea tell them? Do they know that Vera let her out? Probably not, otherwise she wouldn't be here. Will Jackson couldn't hide his confusion and the governor saw it.

\- I don´t think she told them. They never mentioned it. All they want is to bring her back.

Will nodded, that makes sense too. Bea Smith is smart and she knows what to do to get what she wants. He saw her escape when she wanted revenge for her daughter, he witnessed it from the first row. So, he very well knows that Bea Smith can´t be stopped when she wants something. And Will surely knows what the redhead wants. He still remembers the pained look on her face when Allie was taken to the hospital after getting hot shot from the Freak. He can still remember the tears after she learned that Allie is not going to make it. He still remembers the look on her face when she lied on the ground smiling thinking that she will follow the young blonde to the afterlife. So, yes, Will Jackson knows what Bea Smith wants now and he knows that nobody can stop her to get it.

\- So, what will happen now? – he asked.

\- She will be back tomorrow, so the first thing we have to do is prepare the women for it. Especially Novak and H1. Nobody is in her cell since Doyle´s escape so that is done. Honestly, I have no clue what will happen now but they said that I will have to report them about everything concerning Bea Smith.

\- Should I go for Novak?

The governor nodded. There is no reason for prolonging this. What a mess! Novak will flip, hell, the whole prison will flip! The day barely started, it is just eleven but Vera felt a major headache coming her way. She has something around twenty-four hours to make up her mind about how she feels about Bea Smith being alive.

 

 

                                                            XXXXXXXX

 

Saying that the whole prison will flip was an understatement. The next day found Wentworth busing with life and gossip. Bea Smith became a legend overnight. She was a hero before but now coming back from dead made her a legend. Most of the women were happy that she is alive and coming back but of course, a few were more than disappointed. Everyone was curious about how she has changed and if she will want to take back her role as the top dog.

 

Obviously, the news hit H1 the most. As expected, Allie collapsed and had a meltdown sending her to the medical where she got a nice shot of sedatives. Liz wanted to be there with her while Boomer and Sonia were in shock about staying in their unit and trying to take in the news. They were the first ones to hear about it and the rest was informed during lunch. Keeping them in line during afternoon shift was almost impossible. The gossip was full on, the women were walking from cell to cell listening to the stories about the invincible Bea Smith. The woman who killed her daughter´s killer and who came back from dead.

 

Vera opted for waiting at her in her office. She let Will greet her at the gate and escort her to her office. Wiping her sweaty hands into her pants she was not happy at all with the fact that she was nervous like never in her life. Only one thing kept her grounded and that was the fact that it´s not every day when you can meet someone you buried and considered dead for months. Everyone would be nervous and stressed. There was a knock on the door and Vera flinched.

\- Come in! – she said but the door was already being opened. Will walked in and hold the door open. Vera focused her eyes on the door nervously watching the former top dog walking in. Suddenly there was no question – Bea Smith is alive. She looked a little bit thinner and her expression was stone cold as never before but it was her. Red hair pulled in a loose ponytail and straight posture dictated respect more than ever before.

\- Governor. – she said calmly before sitting down.

\- Smith. – Vera replied while Will stepped out and closed the door. Staring at the other woman she had no idea what else to say. Bea stayed quiet too so they were silent for a long minute just watching each other. Looking at the redhead the governor realized that resurrection surely left deep imprints on her. Her eyes were bleak and her look stark. – You look good Smith. – Vera decided that being nice will be the best option for now. Especially after her talk with the head prosecutor yesterday.

\- I didn´t tell them anything. I said that I stole the card.

Vera just nodded. At least that is clear now.

\- I tried to picture you as the best thing what ever happened to Wentworth. Blamed all on Stewart and Fergusson. One of my conditions was that I will talk just when I can come back and you will stay as the governor. – the redhead said without any emotion, just stating the fact.

\- Why would you do that? – Vera was surprised and very confused by the things she heard.

\- Because you are maybe naive but you care for the women. Plus we have a good relationship. – Bea said stressing the word „good“. – I want to live in peace here.

\- Ah, so this is what you want? – Vera asked getting a little bit angry. She knew it won't be easy and she saw it clearly now. – So, you think that you can blackmail me?

Bea shook her head.

\- No, not at all. As I said, only one thing I want is to be left alone in peace.

\- What exactly do you want? Except for the extra security for H1 what I was told about yesterday.

\- I want to have a say into who will be in H1. No, new girls. Just the old crew. Liz, Boomer, Sonia, Allie and me.

Vera nodded.

\- That can be arranged. What else?

\- Nothing. – Bea shook her head. – That is all. I want just safe H1 and peace.

\- Good then, welcome back.

Bea stood up and walked to the door. Vera was looking after her. She was a little bit calmer now but the uneasy feeling of what the return of Bea Smith will mean grew in her. This is not all, this is not the end she was sure of it.

 

 

                                                            XXXXXXXX

 

Walking into the H1 felt like she has never left. Everything looked the same but Bea knew that it is just how it seems. Everything has changed in the past few months. She was well aware of that and did not try to fool herself otherwise.

\- Oh god! – she heard Liz said as she stood up from the couch. The old woman moved fast passing the table and wrapping her in a careful hug. – So, it is true! - she exclaimed.

\- Hey Liz, yes, it is me. – Bea said.

\- Fuck me now! – Boomer stepped out of her cell with Sonia in her tow.

Bea stepped away from Liz and quickly hugged Sonia before Boomer squashed her.

\- Hey Booms, geez stop it! – Liz scolded her. – She almost died, don´t finish her off.

\- You shut up! – Boomer said angrily then she looked at Bea. – You look good for a dead woman Bea.

The redhead did not smile nor reacted to their bickering. Letting out a long sigh she looked around.

\- She is in your cell. – Liz said. – She was in medical yesterday, she needed some pills to calm down. She was up all night and then cleaned your cell. It got her exhausted. She fell asleep.

\- Thank you. – Bea simply said then looked at Boomer. – Please make sure that nobody will disturb us.

\- Of course Bea! That I can do! – Boomer happily agreed.

Turning her back to them Bea walked slowly to her old cell door. She couldn't peak in as the window was covered with a piece of fabric. Licking her lips she slowly opened the door and walked in.

 

Slowly and quietly she closed the door behind herself and finally let her eyes land on the bed. Allie was lying on her side covered just with the red blanket. She was facing the wall so Bea had no clear vision of her face but the sight made her heart swell anyway. Stepping closer she just stood over the blonde watching her peacefully sleep. Tears were shining in her eyes as she finally took in the reality of the situation. She was back. Allie is just a reach away, sleeping, healthy and alive. Her dreams and imagination became finally true.

 

Not wanting to disturb the young blonde in her sleep she sat down on the edge of the bed and tentatively placed her hand on Allie´s hip. She fought the urge to spoon the blonde. Not just because she didn´t want to wake her up but because she was afraid how she might react. Waking up and suddenly finding yourself wrapped up in arms of a dead woman can be surely shocking. Of course, Allie knew that she is alive but still the time to process it was very short and the redhead was scared.

 

In a way, she was glad that the young woman was sleeping. Bea needed time to calm down and process what was happening herself. She watched her for long minutes. Remembering the small things about the blonde and about their relationship. How they met and how they bonded. Lying at night in her bed at Barnhurst she went to sleep every night thinking about Allie but now she knew that the love she felt was just a memory. It was just her clinging to the times when she was genuinely happy. That dull painful feeling of love she felt in the loneliness of her room was nothing compared to what is spreading through her soul now.

 

Feeling Allie close to her and being able to touch her was the impulse she needed to finally feel alive. She survived the attack, she woke up and healed enough to function but she was not alive until now. Sliding her hand down to Allie´s stomach Bea clenched her teeth battling herself. The need to feel was too powerful and she couldn´t help it. Spreading her hand over the young woman´s stomach she smiled through tears. The warmth of Allie´s body was like drinking from the well of life. The air was suddenly fresh and filled her lungs with oxygen like never before. Every cell in her body became alive.

 

Falling into a rhythm she was breathing deeply enjoying the calming warmth and love pulsing inside her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft squeeze Allie gave her hand. Bea has never noticed that the younger woman blinked her eyes open and placed her hand over the redhead´s. Pulled out from her thoughts Bea focused her eyes on the blonde and instantly their eyes met. Blue and brown melted into one and they both smiled.

\- Bea. – Allie whispered as a sob escaped her lips. Shifting on her back the young blonde pulled the hand she was holding and Bea followed. Lifting the red blanket Allie opened her arms and trembled when the older woman´s body rested on top of her. Throwing the blanket over Bea she wrapped her arms around her and quickly blinked away the tears from her eyes because their faces were just inches apart and Allie wanted to see. Bea had tears in her eyes too and she was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaz knocked loudly on the cell door. After the lunch, she saw Allie and Bea heading back to their unit and she was hoping that she will catch them before they get naked. She had no chance speaking to the redhead the day before. Even if the hype was high, nobody saw Bea Smith on the day of her arrival except H1 and the screws.

\- Coming in so I hope that you are not naked yet! – she yelled and not hearing any swearing or loud protests she opened the door and walked in. She found them sitting on the bed. Bea was leaning to the wall and Allie was nestled between her legs comfortable leaning on the redhead.

\- Hey Kaz! – they both said in unison.

Closing the door behind herself Kaz stepped closer to the bed.

\- This is insane! – She shook her head in disbelief. – Not only that you are not dead but you are fucking glowing!

\- She is alive because she is a badass but that glow is my doing. – Allie teased making the redhead blush.

\- I believe that kiddo. – The older woman smiled at the younger blonde. Even if they both looked tired, they were smiling and positively glowing. It was nice to see as unreal as it was.

\- So, what the hell happened? – Kaz asked her eyes landing on Bea who wrapped her arms around Allie readying herself for the story she has to tell. This won´t be the first time and surely not the last when she will have to tell all about her ordeal. Allie instinctively squeezed the hands under her own for support but couldn´t help the smirk forming on her face after memories of the last night invaded her mind.

 

Making love was not on her mind at all when she saw Bea and she doubted that it was on the redhead´s either. At first, she was just happy and excited to hold her and listen to her. But as the night progressed and they got too tired to talk or cry, at the time when they should have fallen asleep exhausted, their need to feel each other became too overwhelming. Their hands couldn´t stop roaming, feeling and even if their kisses were soft and languid it was enough to make their breath and heartbeat quicken.

 

Fingers were leaving barely there traces on the warm skin as they have traveled up and down. They both needed the contact, the connection, feeling the other and making sure they were alright. Alive and together. The touches supposed to be reassuring and soothing but soon enough Allie felt her whole body humming and vibrating with such an excitement and pleasure that it was almost like an out of body experience. Her brain shut down and her sense took over. When Bea´s hand slipped into her panties it took just a few strokes and her body exploded. Shaking and convulsing in Bea´s arms she felt her tears sliding down her cheeks before Bea kissed them down.

Bea tightened her grip on the young blonde effectively pulling her out from a daydream.

\- With you back, the women won´t listen to me anyway. Like it or not, coming back from dead makes you the ultimate top dog. – Kaz said making Allie stiffen. Her goofy grin quickly disappearing as she dug her fingers into the redhead´s forearms.

\- All I want is peace. – Bea replied. Sensing the younger woman´s unease she soothingly rubbed circles on her stomach with her thumb. – You are the top dog. All I can do is support you, give you advice or help when solving some issues if you think my word has value but other than that is out of the question.

Allie turned her head and leaned back so she could kiss her on the cheek. She was glad about hearing these words from Bea. They have been through a lot and all she wanted was a quiet and happy life now – at least as much as it is possible when you serve time in a place like Wentworth. Hopefully, they will be able to steer away from shit as much as possible.

\- Not sure if the women will like this. –Kaz shook her head. – They think that you are the new messiah.

\- Well, I´m not and they will calm down as soon as something more interesting than my return will occupy their mind. I will be old news soon.

\- I don´t think that is possible. – Allie smirked. – But you are right, hopefully, they will get used to you quickly.

\- Not if you will keep her in bed all the time. – Kaz stated with stone cold voice but the jab was soothed by the cheeky grin on her face. Allie scrunched her nose.

\- They will have to wait a day or two until I will be able to share her but yes, you are right I will have to do it in order to settle things as soon as possible.

\- Kaz, spread the news, tell them that I´m not interested to be the top dog and let everyone know I want to be left alone for few days. Then I will see everyone and we can talk but I need few days for myself.

Kaz nodded. She understood. Watching the two of them smiling and holding each other was a miracle. Allie looked completely different than forty-eight hours ago. Her cheeks had finally some color after long months and the spark in her eyes was back again. The dark cloud was gone.

\- Alright, I will see you both later and talk properly. – she smiled at them before turning and leaving them alone. Obviously, the two needed some time to be able to to function properly again. Now they were too lost in each other, too hungry to reconnect and too happy to care about anything else. And it was alright. Nobody could blame them. Kaz walked out of the H1 with a huge smile on her face. Wentworth is a crazy place, full of shit and miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for support, I really appreciate it. In the future, I will write for WayHaught, so hopefully see you there. Be strong and good! ;)


End file.
